Remeber that time?
by CupcakeKatie
Summary: Onodera Ritsu, is once again trying to figure out his feelings for his old love Takano. But things aren't that simple, someone is always getting in the way and complicating everything for the two. And this time is no different.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around the room

"Ahh…fell asleep on the ground again." I groaned to myself and managed to pull myself off of my cold apartment floor. My eyes wondered to the clock and a sigh of relief escaped me. "I still have plenty of time before I have to go to work." So I wondered to the only other room in my apartment, the bedroom. I was still half asleep from just a moment ago, so my eyes were only half open. When I took a step forward, I felt something against my foot and I instantly fell over.

"Ehh?!" I had tripped over a pile of manga that had been lying on the ground. Instead of getting up immediately, I just lied on the ground. My face was surrounded by manga and once again, I let a sigh leave my body. Almost a minute after my tumble, I heard a loud thud on the door.

"Onodera! Open up!" A deep voice could be heard on the other end of the door. I moped to the door, my right hand started to rub my sleepy eyes. And when I finally reached the door, my arms were hesitant to open the handle. But, if I didn't open, this guy would just continue knocking until I did. Then I would get an earful about it at work later.

"Yes…?" I only opened the door a crack so I could look up at who was on the other end of my door. Masamune Takano, who was my boss, my next-door neighbor, and the only person who I have ever loved, also the reason that I refused to fall in love again. About 10 years back, the two of us were in a relationship. Takano was 2 years older than me also. However, we both came to a bit of a misunderstanding. I had thought that he was just messing with my emotions out of pure entertainment. Which led me to roundhouse kick him in the head and flee Japan. Now, I don't remember kicking him in the head, all I know is that I was heartbroken beyond belief when this misunderstanding occurred. The very next day after that happened; I went to study abroad in England for a few years until I came back to work for my father's publishing company, which I was the heir to. Yet, since I was the son of the owner people thought I was only getting the good authors because of that. No one thought I had any talent what-so-ever. The result of that was me leaving Onodera Publishing and I requested a transfer to Marukawa Publishing.

There was a small error in the transfer, and instead of putting me in the literature department, I was put in the Shoujo Manga department, with _him_ as my boss.

"I heard a loud thud from next door. Are you alright?" Takano-san asked with concern and invited himself inside my home.

"Ehh? Don't just come in uninvited!" I tried pushing him out, but Takano was older and stronger than me, so he hardly even budged. After only a moment of trying to push him, I gave in and just walked towards my kitchen.

"So, are you okay?" He followed me inside my house, practically glued to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to pay him no attention, but whenever I and he were alone…things tended to get a little out of hand. A huge blush grew on my face as I remembered past events that took place between the two of us "I-I had just tripped over a few manga I had on the ground.

"Pfft, it's no wonder! Look at your apartment, have you ever heard of a broom…or a bookshelf….or a dirty laundry hamper?"

"I'll have you know that I don't have enough time to worry about such things as cleaning! I have far too much work to do!" I turned around and pointed my index finger directly at his smug face. Even though he was right, my apartment could be mistaken as a dumpster. But that didn't mean I was going to let him win.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you had just lived with me…" His eyes scanned my room as he bluntly said and turned his back to me, making his way out of my apartment.

"Ehh? Where are you going?" Not that I minded him leaving, he made me uncomfortable when we were alone.

"I'm going to get breakfast before work…and you're coming with me." Takano-san than reached forward and grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the hall in front of my door.

"B-but..!" I pulled my arms away and shook my head. "I-I'm not dressed, and I need to take a shower!"

"Yeah, that bed-head of yours honestly does annoy me..." His long fingers ruffled through my hair, the feel of his warm hand on my head brought a blush to my cheeks. But immediately I swiped his hand away and turned away. He didn't respond but instead turned back to my door and turned the handle.

"Fine, get ready. I'll be back here in 30 minutes."  
"You really don't have to-"

"Yes I do!" He snapped and I could only stare wide eyed at him. "I did say that I would be in charge of your nutrition from now on. Did I not?"

Memories flashed to the time that I had collapsed outside of work due to Mal-nutrition and overwork. I was rushed to the hospital, and Takano-san had been called to come get me. His heart had apparently stopped in his chest when he heard about my collapse, according to what he had told me that night.

I laughed nervously and kept my gaze off of him. But I could tell that those dark brown eyes were staring at me.

"F-fine, I'll be ready by then…" I nodded and with that Takano-san left and I let out another sigh, running both of my hands through my shaggy hair. Jeez, I hadn't thought he was actually being serious when he said he would take charge of my nutrition. But, I suppose that's just the way he is, plus I had never heard him joke about something like that before. Actually…now that I think about it, I had never heard Takano-san joke about anything.

"Guess I still don't know that much about him." I whispered to myself and made my way to the shower. Suddenly, I was really sad, and was lost in my thoughts of how to get to know that man better.

30 minutes later, I heard another knock at my door. "Right on time." I said to myself and gathered my things for work and went over to answer Takano at the door.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled and walked out of the door, locking my apartment door. Then the two of us made our way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Neither of us saying anything to each other

_I knew it. Yet again, neither of us have anything to talk about. Just this damned silence._

We made our way to the train station by foot, and I wondered where he was taking me to eat. Well, at least that was something I could ask him. Anything was better than awkward silence.

"S-so Takano-san?"

"Hmm?" His reply was almost instant; his eyes were now looking down into mine.

"U-uhm, where are we going?"

"A small breakfast café near work, It's called 'Fujimamas' I've only been their once…but it was nice."

A small smile grew on his lips as he said this. Maybe something had happened their? Something important, maybe? I wanted to ask about it, but decided I shouldn't ask anything personal. And once again, we were put in a silent situation. Thankfully, I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

I was grateful that I had something to do besides stand here in utter silence. My hands slid in my pocket and I tapped my screen to check my phone. It was an email from An-chan.

_**Hey Rii-chan! I found something while looking through my old childhood boxes! But I think you should have it. **_

_**Call me after you get off of work so we can meet up for dinner**_

_**-An**_

My eyes scanned the message and I let out a long sigh before sliding the phone back in my pocket.

"Something wrong?" Takano-san looked over at me, somewhat concerned was on his face.

"Oh yeah, An-Chan just wants to meet up with me for dinner…" His eyes widened at the mention of her name for a split second. Then he nodded and turned his head away from me.

"I see…" Was all Takano-san had to say about that. Though I suppose I didn't blame him. An-Chan had been my '_fiancé' _since a young age. However, I had never felt any love towards her. She was more like a sister in my eyes. However, An-Chan has always loved me in the way I could never love her back.

This had been one of those 'misunderstandings' that I and Takano-san had a few years ago. When the two of us were together, I had technically been engaged to An in my parents and her eyes. Though I told them many times that I did not feel the same way about her. But they never listened.

But I must admit, I was curious as to what An-Chan had found that she thought I should keep. Maybe I shouldn't go? If I went, it would just irritate Takano-san…Should i? Or should I not?


	2. Time to eat

We arrived at the breakfast café and made our way inside. My eyes studied my location and I nodded in satisfaction. This place was actually very nice looking, maybe one day I'll come by again on my way to work. That is, if I ever actually get up in time. Now-a-days I was always in a rush. I never had the time for real food. My diet was purely based on energy drinks and protein bars.

_But that's one of the reasons I ended up collapsing…_

Malnutrition is what the doctor said, and that is why Takano-san made it his responsibility to make sure I eat at least one full meal a day, and it **had** to be with him.

"Onodera, see anything you like?" Takano asked as we waited in line to order our meal. I scanned the menu and nodded. What I was really looking at was the price, rather than the actual food.

"Yeah, I'll take the Tamagoyaki and Steamed rice" I said and reached into my wallet to see how much money I had. However, as soon as Takano-san noticed this he wrapped his long fingers around my wrist. Not allowing me to pull out my wallet.

'H-hey, what are you doing?" It was a natural instinct by now to yell at him every time he touched me. He did it a lot and I was not too fond of it. Or at least, that's what I liked to tell myself.

The man pulled his arm back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jeez, you make it seem like I'm robbing you." He took a deep breath and turned towards the front of the line. "Go and find a seat, this is my treat." He said bluntly and took a step forward as the line shrunk.

"Eh? I can pay for myself you know!"

"Just shut up and let me pay."

I glared up at Takano-san and crossed my arms, my mouth opened to protest. But he was just as stubborn as me. So we could fight about who would pay for literally the rest of the day. Now, that was something I needed. To get worn out before work had even began. So instead I marched to the seating area to find a table for the two of us. It wasn't hard to find a spot, since the café wasn't all that crowded to begin with.

_Rrrriiinnggg Rrrriiinnnggggg_

I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket that nearly made me jump out of my seat. It was only my phone, I grinned at myself for being shocked so easily and answered it

"Onodera speaking." I calmly replied

"Rii-chan!" On the other end of the phone was a woman's voice, and I instantly knew who it was

"An-Chan! H-hey, how are you?" My eyes dashed to Takano-san who was thankfully still in line, but he was nearing the front

"I was just wondering if we were on for dinner tonight. I know a great restaurant that's right near Marukawa. So you could just walk their after you get off!" She seemed so enthused about it too. I would hate to let her down by saying no. But Takano felt uneasy about her, given our relationship. A let out a long sigh into the phone.

"Rii-chan? You okay?"

"Oh…yeah I'm fine, just thinking if I would have enough time to meet up. I have no idea when I would be getting off work." I lied to her, I usually got off of work at a pretty decent hour. But I didn't need her knowing this.

"Why are you lying to me Rii-chan!?" She snapped. Her voice which was usually so calm and peaceful, was now angry and loud.

"Eh? I'm not!"

"I can tell when you're lying to me! We've known each other practically our whole lives you know!"

I nodded and rested my forehead against the table as I continued to hold my phone up to my ear.

"Guess there's no getting past you, hmm?"

She made a snorting sound which probably meant "Of course, Baka!" in her own little way. But, I seriously did consider everyone's feeling before I made this decision. If I didn't meet with An-Chan tonight, she would more than likely cry, than tell my mother on me, which she did every time I upset her. On the other hand, I would probably get more trouble from Takano-san if I went. He would once again get the wrong idea about the both of us. That was also something I wanted to avoid.

_Why do I care what Takano-san thinks? We're not going out or anything._

"Takano-san…" I grumbled under my breath, and kept my face away from the microphone on the phone.

"What is it?" I heard a voice next to me say and my body shot up. Standing right next to me, with a tray of food was Takano-san

'E…eh?! What are you doing there?!" I pointed up at him and scooted away from him.

"I'm bringing you breakfast, what does it look like…idiot." He grumbled and sat on the opposite end of the table and handed me my food.

"Rii-chan, you still their?"

"Oh yea, I'm here still."

"So…what's your answer?" She seemed to be getting a tad bit irritated at this point; it took me a minute before I decided. And I was going to politely decline her invitation, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted by Takano-san.

"You should go…" He said, stuffing his mouth with some rice. I stared at him for a moment.

"Really?" I tilted my head in confusion, and his only response was to nod and continue to stuff his face with food. His reasoning behind letting me go out with my ex fiancé was confusing me. But, nevertheless I decided to accept An-Chan's dinner invitation.

"Okay, I'll call you after work so we can meet up. See you tonight." I flipped my phone shut and slid it back in my pocket. And once again, I went silent due to lack of conversation. Takano seemed to look hurt that I had actually accepted the dinner invitation. He let out a sigh and kept on eating.

I reached over and grabbed a pain or chop sticks. "D-don't tell me that you're f-fine with me going out if you really aren't." My voice shuddered as I spoke to him and immediately I stuffed some of my Tamagoyaki in my mouth.

"I'm not in charge of whom you spend your free time with…" Takano replied once his mouth was empty.

"I know that, but-"

"But what?"

My eyes widened and I turned my gaze away and took another bite of Tamagoyaki.

"N-nothing…"

The rest of our meal was shared in silence, which was to be expected. But I felt as if I had really hurt Takano-san's feelings.

_Should I call An-Chan and cancel? No, she would just cry about it_

Ah, oh well. What's done is done. Either way I would have felt bad about my decision. This way at least I wouldn't have to be yelled at by two women. But unfortunately, I did have Takano-san moping about it.

Should I have said no…? Despite what Takano-san said?


	3. Dinner Time

Finally, the two of us had finished breakfast. Thank God too, at least in the office the two of us would have an excuse to not talk to each other. Plus I enjoyed being around Kisa-san, Mino and Hatori. We never really talked much outside of work. But they were always there to help out anytime I needed.

"Rii-chan! How are you looking on the deadlines?" Kisa immediately jumped on me about my authors. It honestly annoyed me a bit that he had the same little nickname for me that An-Chan did. But I let it slide because he seemed like if I said anything about it, he would just burst into tears and complain, which was something I did not want to deal with either.

"Oh they're all doing well so far!" It was a shock that all my authors were keeping on track this month. Usually all authors slacked off and waited until a few days before their deadlines to make any attempt to do anything

"Ah, well that's a relief to hear! All but one of mine is doing just fine!" Kisa-san leaned back in his chair and took a big breath, grinning to himself like he usually did. He seemed unusually happy this day. _Wonder if something happened? Perhaps he has a girlfriend who made him so happy?_

Hatori on the other hand was looking a lot more agitated then he usually did. Although his author Yoshikawa Chiharu did have a tendency to delay more than any other author. But Hatori was the only one who could deal with him (I had only recently found out Chiharu was a male, and goes by the name Yoshino Chiaki) since the two of them had been friends since childhood. Must be nice to have a friendship last that long, yet continue to be as close at the two of them

Well…I suppose I have An-Chan…but we have unresolved history between us. Though, I do wonder what she has to give me later on tonight. Something from our childhood she said?

"Oye, Onodera! Quit dozing off and get back to work!" I heard Takano-San shouting at me and snapped out of my thoughts

"Y-Yes sir!" I nodded and began to immediately work once again. But in all honesty I had nothing to do besides re-read a few of the manuscripts I had. Looks like I'd be getting off early today.

And like I predicted, I managed to get off early today only after a few hours of work. Time really did fly when you were working on stuff you wanted to improve at. Though, I can't say that Manga is my passion just yet…it may not ever be a passion of mine. But I did want to improve on my skills as an editor, and if I could edit Manga, then editing a novel should be easy by comparison.

As soon as I exited Marukawa, I sent An-Chan a text, letting her know that I was off of work. Almost immediately after I pressed the send button my phone started vibrating. Not surprisingly it was An

"Hello?"

"Rii-Chan! You got off early!"

"Uhm yeah, today was an easy day. So I got to go home early." I scratched my head and looked around to see what restaurants were nearby, since she said it was close to where I worked.

"I'm so glad to hear! Okay well I'm actually already out, so I'll just meet you at the restaurant, okay?"

"Sure thing, what's the name of the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah! It's a sushi place called Sushiryoriinose"

"Sushiryoriinose? Okay, I'll be their soon." I replied and hung up on her. I knew of the place she was talking about thankfully. Every day, I passed by it after I got off the subway. So it wasn't that far of a walk from Work. I turned my head to begin walking, when I ran into a person standing next to me. That I hadn't even noticed was there in the first place. Suppose I was too busy talking to An-Chan to realize!

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head repeatedly to show how sorry I was to whomever I ran into.

'So, you're actually going?" My eyes widened and I lifted my head out when I realized who it was that I ran into.

"Yeah I am. If it bothered you so much, then why did you say it was okay?" I snapped back at Takano-san, who had both of his hand on his hips as he looked at me. But, when I replied his gaze turned sour and he looked away from me.

"You're such an idiot…"

"What'd you say?" I took a step forward and glared up at my boss. But then I realized where we were, and how bad it would look if i began shouting at him in front of our building. "Never mind…" I grumbled and began to walk past the tall man.

"So, you wouldn't care if I were to go out to dinner with Yokozawa tonight?" He suddenly said once I was a few steps away from him. My eyes widened at the mention of Yokozawa's name and I froze in place. _Would he really…go out with him out of spite?_ I bit down on my lip and gulped.

"D-Do whatever you want! Not like I care or anything!" I lied as I stormed off quickly. Not wanting Takano to grab me or anything else. My eyes dared not look at him, afraid of the look on his face after I said that.

_Did I go too far?...Probably…_

After a block of speed walking, I stopped all together and thought about what just happened. He's probably really upset with me now. May not even try and talk to me for a while. But, that would just make my life easier, right? After all, the whole reason I transferred jobs was to increase my own abilities. Not fool around with a relationship, which is something I've explained to him before

_So why does my heart ache so much?_

I began walking once again, and after not much longer I arrived at Sushiryoriinose. An-Chan was waiting outside for me, once I saw her I smiled politely and waved my hand above my head to get her attention.

"An-Chan, I'm here!" She had in her hand a large paper bag and smiled real big when she saw me.

"Rii-Chan!" She waved her hand when she saw me, just the same as I was. "What took you so long? You only work 5 minutes away from here." She tilted her head in confusion as she looked up at me. I bit my lip and looked away for a moment.

"O-oh, I ran into a friend on the way and we talked for a minute." I scratched the back of my head and faked a smile. Usually, An could tell when I was lying. But I didn't feel like explaining Takano and my fight, If you even call that a fight. Thankfully, she didn't question my fib and nodded.

"Well I already have a table for us inside! Since you were late, I went ahead and got it. Even ordered you a drink, sweet tea is your favorite right?" She held my hand and dragged me inside the restaurant. My eyes scanned the room and noticed that it was really dim inside. The kind of place one would go to on a date. _Does she think this is a date? No, I clearly explained before that I didn't love her that way._ I reassured myself and obediently followed the small woman. She brought me to a small booth that was perfect for only two people. The two of us sat down and the waiter placed our beverage on the table. I stared at my tea and let out a sigh, wishing that my drink was alcohol instead of a tea.

"So, what did you want to give me?" I lifted the cup up to my lips and took a small sip.

"Oh right, so I was going through a few boxes with your mom."

"My mom? Why would you be looking through old boxes with my mom?"

"We thought it would be fun!" She puffed her cheeks out in defense.

_Doesn't seem like a lot of fun to me…_Another sigh escaped my lips before An-Chan placed a large book in front of me. I studied the book for a moment and tilted my head before realizing what it was.

"Oh hey, It's our old photo album!" I smiled and opened the book, staring at all of pictures inside. My brain began flooding with memories of my childhood.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it! Look, I even added a few pictures in the back of the book!" She flipped to the last few pages and my heart sank slightly when I saw what pictures she had put in the empty pages.

"Pictures from when I studied abroad…" I tried to smile but these pictures and memories only made me think of Takano-san. About our misunderstanding ten years ago, and about what had just happened before I came here, and everything the two of us had gone through in these past few months.


	4. Go see him!

"Rii-chan, are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice ask me, and I remembered that I was still at the restaurant with An-Chan. The memories just hit me so hard that I kind of just forgot for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Honestly I am, I was just remembering what it was like to be in England" I faked a smile and looked back down at the pictures. These ones were taken when my family came to visit me, An came as well. We all looked so happy in the photographs, even I did, Which was a little hard to believe, considering what I had just gone through when these were taken. I had just realized that my first and only love had only been toying with my emotions…Or that's what I had thought at the time. That little misunderstanding was only just settled a few months ago.

"Ah this is one of my favorites of you, Ritsu." The girl ran her petit fingers over to a picture of me while I was in England. In the picture, I was just sitting in my bed and in my bed and in my hands was a book. Not anything out of the ordinary, there was always a book in my hands back then. Literature was my passion even back in high school. But the expression I had on my face did make me smile. You could really see in my eyes how much I loved books. It was like I could escape my reality and just hide in the words on the paper.

"You know…I use to only think you gave that look to books when you read them…the look of love…" An-Chan said out of nowhere, I looked up from the picture and back up at her. "But I recently saw you giving Mr. Next-Door-Neighbor that look." Her cheeks were red and she seemed a little sad that I had never given her that look, But when she said that, my heart had skipped a beat. An didn't know what Takano's name was, so she would always refer to him as "Mr. Next-Door-Neighbor."

"I haven't...given anyone that look…" I looked away shyly, trying to deny it. But I knew that I often did look like that when I was thinking about Takano-san.

"Yes you have…I saw it that night at the hospital when your mom passed out."

"You have it all wrong-!" I tried to defend myself to her, but she immediately slammed her hands down on the table, which made me jump back a bit "An-chan."

"I know you love him Rii-Chan…" Her eyes teared up a little and she immediately wiped them away, and faked a smile "Does he know you're here with me?"

"He does…" I nodded and leaned back in my seat.

"Was he happy about it?" She tilted her head and took a sip of her drink.

"…Not exactly…" I mumbled out, remembering what had just happened before I arrived at the restaurant. How I had yelled at him.

"Then you should go back to see him…I gave you your gift after all. You have no reason to be here." She smiled at me and let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I can call and invite a friend here so the table doesn't go to waste."

A blush crossed over my cheeks at her offer, and I even considered it. "I couldn't leave you here An-Chan." I ran my fingers through my hair and pathetically smiled at her.

"No it really is okay Rii-Chan." She seemed persistent on me leaving, but she really seemed okay with me taking off. Though I was worried that she would go and complain to my mom like she did every time I had left her alone in the past, but I did feel like I had to go see Takano-San.

"Th-thank you…" I mumbled and pulled out a few dollars from my wallet. Even though we didn't even order, I felt that I should leave her a little something for the trouble. She opened her mouth to protest, but before any words could come out. I snatched the picture book and darted out of the restaurant. I quickly ran to the subway so I could make it back to the apartments. Then a thought hit me..._What am I going to say to him?_ And instantly, all my confidence had drained out of me, I mean talking to Takano was practically impossible for me. What would I say…how would I say it…will he forgive me?

All my worrying made the train ride back home seem a lot faster than it usually did.

_Shit…_I stepped off the subway and made my way outside where I could look up a hill and see my apartment building. _I wonder if he's even home…_I thought to myself and took a deep breath before I got enough courage to actually keep walking

"_**So, you wouldn't care if I were to go out to dinner with Yokozawa tonight?"**_ Where his exact words before I darted off earlier, He could have actually done it. No, Takano wasn't that kind of guy…at least…I don't think he is. He wouldn't go out with someone out of spite, would he?

Well, it was something that I would just have to see once I got back up there. I slowly dragged myself into my building and on to the elevator. My heart began beating rapidly in my chest as I neared my floor, I could feel beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. Not sure if it was because of the heat or because of how nervous I was.

_Ding_

The elevator door opened and I stepped out to the floor. My eyes darted to his door and I gulped, clenching my fists and I decided to just march over to the door and tell him what was on my mind. Which is exactly what I did, I dragged my feet over to his door and raised my arm up and flung it forward to knock on the door. But just before it hit the door, I stopped and bit my lip before turning my face away from the door. This was crazy…I would just see him at work tomorrow, so I could tell him then.

_No, we wouldn't be able to talk if we did it at work_…Once again; I gulped and hesitantly brought my hand up and knocked on his door. And I instantly regretted doing that, quickly I darted back to my door and reached into my satchel, eagerly trying to find my keys.

"Who was at the door?" I heard a male voice call out, and I looked over and saw that Takano-san's door had been opened. But Takano-san wasn't the one who answered it. Yokozawa-san was looking out of the door, and right at me. My eyes widened, and he seemed just as surprised to see me.

"It's Onodera…" He called back into the room and waited for a reply, there was none. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. _So…He really did hang out with Yokozawa-san_. I almost dropped to my knees, but I didn't want to seem to pathetic in front of my superior.

"Good night Yokozawa-Senpai…" I said softly, yet loud enough for him to hear me. My fingers had finally found my keys in my satchel and just as I pulled them out, I heard his voice.

"It's really not what you think Onodera." Yokozawa said to me and crossed his arms. He gave me a look that told me that he was somewhat ashamed of being caught in a situation like this one. But, from what I remember, Yokozawa had enjoyed it when I got the wrong idea about him and Takano-San's relationship. Now was different somehow.

"No need to explain…" I put my key inside the lock and opened my door.

"Wait, Onodera…Takano wants you to go over." Yokozawa called out to me just as I stepped inside my door.

"Well I don't want to go…" And with that, I shut the door behind me before he could say anything else. And as soon as I shut the door, I slid down it and hugged my knees to my chest. _I really am an ass…I should have realized that he didn't want me to visit An-Chan_. I buried my face in my knees and just sat like that for what seemed like an hour. But just like that, I heard a loud knock on the door behind me.

"Oye! Onodera, open up!" A familiar voice called out and kept banging on the door.

"G-go away!" I shouted at him and hugged my knees tighter.

"No! I want to talk to you…now!" He kicked the door, which made me jump slightly.

"I don't want to talk to you…!" I lied and stood up and took a step forward.

"Look…Yokozawa was just bringing Sorata over to visit! I didn't even know he was coming…" He stopped knocking on my door and was now just talking to me. "Now can you please open up?" I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath before I turned around and nervously turned my knob, letting the tall man inside my house. He took no time at all with coming in and locked the door behind him as he came in. My eyes widened at the motion, and I took a step away from him. But Takano made no move to come close to me.

"How was dinner?"

"We didn't actually get to dinner…she gave this to me and I left" I partially pulled the picture book out of my bag and then let it drop back inside.

"What is it?"

"Just a picture book of my childhood…Nothing to special."

Takano crossed his arms and sighed. For a moment, neither of us said anything. But that was quickly over.

"Why did you react that way when you saw Yokozawa?" He leaned close to my face, and looked at me curiously. My eyes widened at the question and I looked away, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "I thought you said you didn't care what I did…why did you react that way..?" Takano reached his hand forward and gripped my chin, making me face him. And when I refused to answer he pinned my arms above my head and against a wall.

"Why?" He kept pestering me, repeating the question over and over until I had to answer.

"Because I love you!" My eyes widened as soon as the words left my mouth and instantly my face flustered up. _I can't believe I said that!_ I struggled to escape his grip but he only tightened it. I finally built up enough courage to look up into his eyes. His eyes were wide as well, and were looking down at me with a shocked expression. And suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"mmpf..!" I was shocked at the kiss and at first tried to pull away. Takano's tongue shoved its way in between my lips and were now exploring the inside of my mouth. It didn't take long before I ultimately gave in to the kiss.

"Say it again." The kiss was broken and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"A..again..?" I tried to catch my breath from the kiss just now and looked up at him embarrassed.

"Yes…You finally said it…now do it again…" Takano released the grip he had on my wrists and slid them around my body and pulled me into a tight embrace. My heart was racing to quickly that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, and I gulped. Clinging on to his shirt and I took a deep breath.

"I l…love you, Takano-San"


End file.
